


Blue and Ferris Wheels

by kitty_demigoddess



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Follows Movie Continuity, I'm trash I know, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, spierfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_demigoddess/pseuds/kitty_demigoddess
Summary: The Spierfeld Soul mate AU that I asked for and decided to make myself.





	Blue and Ferris Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU where you have a few little tattoos of things that are important to your soul mate. 
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this in 4 hours without editing, any mistakes are mine.

Simon Spier was a typical high school student. He had a nice family, a sister with ambitions that she needed to work on a bit more, parents who loved each other, and good friends. His life could have been a movie. Except for one thing. Simon was gay.

It all started with Daniel freaking Radcliffe. And then it was Brendon Urie. And now, Simon was fully, entirely, unequivocally gay. He knew his soulmate was a boy. Not necessarily because of his marks. But he just knew that whoever loved blue, snowflakes, and ferris wheels, they were a he. And that’s why, when Simon saw the post on tumblr, about someone at the school who was gay, who used a metaphor about ferris wheels and signed off with the screen name Blue, his heart nearly leapt out of his chest.

 _I need to know_.

Simon made the e-mail account, and sent a message to bluegreen118@gmail.com He can’t quite bring himself to write the words.

_I have a secret too._

He hits send, and flops back onto his bed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school, Simon checks his phone every two seconds. If the reply comes, he doesn’t want to miss it. Every second Simon isn’t looking at his phone, he’s staring at every guy in the school. Sometimes people have their marks where it’s easy to see, maybe Simon can find the right person, find Blue, like that.

At lunch, Simon is careless, and the Vice Principal takes his phone. For the rest of the day, Simon has to settle for staring at any bit of exposed skin, hoping for a cup of iced coffee or something that's _him_.

Nothing is found, and then the day is over.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Hallowe’en rolls around, Simon and Blue have been talking over e-mail for some time. When Blue mentions his sexual awakening was Jon Snow, Simon is positive. Blue is his soulmate. Simon mentions how much he loves Oreos. Hopefully that’s one of Blue’s soulmarks.

_Maybe I should dress up as Jon Snow for Hallowe’en._

\---------------------------------------------------------------

When Bram announces his Hallowe’en party, Simon’s heart soars. When Martin tells Simon he saw the e-mails, it’s like he was flying too close to the sun.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Bram is dressed as post presidency Obama, and Simon is John Lennon, but mostly Simon is drunk. Drunk Simon isn’t necessarily subtle Simon. Drunk Simon is far too sure that Bram is Blue. He doesn’t know why, but he’s ready to tell him. So, he practices in the mirror, and the words come out like a jumbled disaster.

He’s ready.

He walks over to where someone said Bram was and opens the door.

_Why is Obama making out with a blonde minion?_

_Oh shit._

“Sorry, sorry.” Simon closes the door and walks away. He missed the little Oreo cookie on Brams left hip.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

On Christmas Eve, Martin outs him to the school. On Christmas Day, Simon comes out to his parents. When he goes back up to his room, he looks down at the little ferris wheel on his sternum, and for the first time wishes that it could be anything else.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he walks back into the school, there’s nothing that can prepare him. Everyone knew that Ethan was gay long before now. It was just one of those things. But it was as if having Simon out as well made everything worse. And they were in the office, waiting for the Vice Principal to call them in.

_Blue and ferris wheels. That’s all I need._

\-----------------------------------------------------------

After Cabaret, Simon goes to the carnival. He sits on the ferris wheel, and his friends are waiting for him at the bottom. The first time around, his nerves are tingling with anticipation. He keeps a hand on the ferris wheel, and the other is tracing out the blue on his thigh written in careful handwriting. The fifth time around, there’s a gaggle of students from his school giving him pitying smiles. The ninth time it’s lost the novelty for most people. The tenth turn finishes, and Martin says it’s him.

“No you’re not.”

Martin pays for one more go around.

“Can I sit with you?”

Bram.

“I’m waiting for someone.”

“I know.”

The seat closes, and the wheel goes around.

“It’s you. Blue and ferris wheels.”

“Jaques a dit and Oreos.”

“I hoped it was you.”

They kiss at the top of the ferris wheel, Jaques and Blue, Simon and Bram.

_I got my love story after all._

**Author's Note:**

> For reference: Simon and Bram have three soulmarks each.  
> Simon: Snowflake (Jon Snow), Ferris Wheel (Start of the relationship) and Blue (Bram's alias written in Bram's handwriting)
> 
> Bram: Lightning bolt (Harry Potter), Oreo (duh) and a music note (again, duh)


End file.
